A Cup of Restraint
by mangofishtaylor
Summary: The story of David and Lucy. An unlikely pair, similar to our favorite Twilight duo. Can these two grow together despite all the forces working against them? Not your typical Twilight fic, but with all the same elements to keep you reading! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Cup of Restraint

A Cup of Restraint

Chapter 1

It's so infuriating just standing here. Watching him whisk with that absurdly gorgeous arm, he is completely oblivious to the fact that he's the center of attention in the kitchen. I'm not the only one who thinks so…of course. But I'll be the only one to go unnoticed by _him_. I'll be the only one to evade those crinkled eyes, which are the exact color of chocolate. I've noticed.

"Order up!" he suddenly called from his station across the room from where I stood gawking.

_One cup minced walnuts…_ I almost spoke aloud. It took all I had to concentrate on my own order and not run to embrace him when he spoke like that. His voice was the consistency of melted honey, which matched his Greek god-like appearance. It proclaimed to the world, or at least to me, "_Completely Unattainable!_" Still, even through these thoughts about how ridiculous my fantasies sounded, there was still a sliver of hope, and with that hope came confidence, and with that confidence came…

"Kelley! I need your order NOW!" The head chef yelled from somewhere to my left.

…restraint, restraint, Lucy… I told myself scathingly. The lovely but lethal Kelley flounced in front of me to the swinging door carrying a steaming tray, moving as much of her hips as she could when she knew _he_ could see her. Her white blonde hair swirled wildly in its high ponytail. The worst part was that she actually distracted him. She always had, since the day he started working here almost a week ago now. And sure enough, he glanced up and stared, doing a double take, when she passed by with such loping grace.

His distraction caused him a loss of concentration. His knife slipped on the edge of an apple mid slice, and the blade chopped down on the cutting board against the skin of his thumb. I gasped when he should have felt the cool metal break his skin.

He jumped, looked down and relief flashed on his features when he saw that his hand was intact. But then he did something that I never thought possible; he looked at me. His expression was curious; his eyebrows forming into perfect creasing arches. My breath hitched in my chest for a moment. Had I gasped out loud? Did he hear it? He studied his hand again, not saying anything, but redness was starting to surface under his skin, and his face was a bit blanched. The fire at the base of my throat flared a little at that rush of blood, but I pushed that aside. _Go to him,_ the persistent little imp inside me urged, but my own consciousness volleyed back with the usual, _restraint,_ _restraint...don't make a fool of yourself!_ I hid my face with as much of my mousy colored ponytail as I could. By now, Kelley had rejoined us, completely unaware that she almost caused a trip to the emergency room, and was nearly responsible for turning a Golden Delicious into a Crimson Crisp. The emergency had the potential to be much more disastrous if his blood was spilled, but that was a non-issue now, thank goodness.

He flipped his head up to look at me again, this time, as if he'd never seen me before. Surprise surprise. His expression was not displeased, though. Rather, it was bright with excitement. When his face lit up on mine, the urge to float into his sturdy arms washed over me again like a rip tide. _Restraint_…_restr-_

"Oh, forget it!" I actually breathed semi-audibly. I stepped determinedly away from my station and walked forward towards him. The look of astonishment deepened and became more permanent, which gave me all the more determination to press through my fears. With every deliberate step, I shattered through my layers of protective tempered glass; defying the odds of my insecurities with every amplified crease of his smile. I pointedly ignored Kelley's evil glares and the odd stares from the other chefs. They just glanced off my upright form and rebounded. Nothing was stopping me now! The little muse inside me was doing a victory dance, as I felt myself smiling- actually smiling, after so many dreary days without sunlight. (Figuratively speaking of course…sunlight would actually be a problem.)

I was in front of him now; he wore a goofy grin that made his face look quite boyish up-close, and undoubtedly matched mine. He extended his bronze hand towards me slowly and I saw that it was shaking. Little dew drops had suddenly sprung up along his dark hairline, but whether they were from his near cleaving accident, or from our proximity, I couldn't tell.

"I'm David." His butter smooth voice was even trembling. Then, still marveling at my unwavering courage, I lifted his hand to my mouth and gently kissed the reddened spot where the serrated blade nearly severed his thumb, never breaking eye contact. The monster screamed at me to give in to my nature. His crimson blood was so close to the surface!

But no. I would not be the fiend that took this angel's life. So instead, I just kissed his little abrasion delicately, blocking out the astonishment of the crowd around us.

Now that I had his attention, I was not about to let it go!

His eyes widened in pleasant astonishment, as I finally spoke.

"I know…"

* * *

**A/N: This is just the first chapter in a rather long story! I will try my best to keep updating frequently cuz I know how frustrating it is to be in the middle of reading a non-updating story! haha I'll be back soon! Reviews are always welcome! wink wink P Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Cup of Restraint

Chapter 2

"Do you," he cleared his throat nervously, "I mean, um, would you like to go to dinner with me later? After work?" He anxiously ran his hand through his already disheveled dark hair.

"I would love to, David," I said softly, now slightly becoming aware of the entire kitchen watching our little interlude. None, thought, was more outspoken than our dear Kelley.

She made a very audible huffing noise and brushed past us pouting, making sure to bump my shoulder very hard. However, I knew it ended up hurting her more than me.

David and I casually went back to our appropriate stations, as the kitchen became alive again. Our distance, however, did nothing to restrain our thoughts. These thoughts were the most probable reason why we kept giving each other long glances across the room. He smiled with a particular lopsided quirk that I'd never seen before, and it made my heart (for lack of a better term) jump with excitement.

The rationalist inside me flared at this instant. _How could you do this to him? This is wrong on so many levels, and you need to think wisely about what position this puts him in! _One of absolute danger. It was completely unsafe for me to get involved with a human. The rationalist won that argument…temporarily.

But the memory of being in love was still strong in me. I remember every detail of that raw emotion, though it's been over eighty years now. I was torn away from that blissful and promising life all those years ago, and now the part in me that still longed to be a frail human in love was overpowering as I continued to stare at the beautiful David.

He was so…innocent looking. Even though he looked older than twenty-one. He deserved someone better than me. Someone who could give him life, not death.

But the way he _looked_ at me! And there again, he glanced up, catching me studying him, and flashed that crooked grin. He looked back down, concentrating (or trying to) as he prepared to slice another apple.

I watched him, praying silently that he wouldn't actually cut himself. I don't think I would be able to resist the lure of his spilt blood after what emotions he's already stirred in my stone cold heart.

He sliced and was successful. I exhaled slowly, not realizing that I was holding my breath, and looked at the clock on the opposite wall. Just an hour to go before I could start to really enjoy myself. The romantic had officially defeated the rationalist for today.

Watching David eat had almost been as fun as watching his lips move when he spoke throughout dinner. He was even more intoxicating than I had realized, but not all because of his appealing scent. His mind and nature had me spinning too, which frightened me for his sake. However, I would cross that bridge when (or preferably if) I came to it.

He gallantly decided to walk me home through town, and though I had declared it wasn't necessary, I inwardly hoped that he would insist, which was just what he did. We strolled slowly in the moonlight, listening to the distant sounds of the city life on the main street. The sun had long since lost it's daily territorial dispute with the moon, and it was now basking us in a blanket of silvery glow. It could officially be classified as a beautiful night since it was not raining; an extremely rare occasion. That was why I lived in this city.

"That's amazing," David said in awe at the last thing I said. "I've played piano almost all my life too! I'd love to hear you play sometime!" He glanced at me sideways as we walked, and I smiled back at him, a mixture of feelings stirring in my head. I think I was falling for this guy.

"So, where's this illusive apartment of yours that you said wasn't far?" He joked lightly. We had been walking for quite a while. I laughed at his jest.

"Oh, it's actually just around the block, but this way's quicker if you want," I offered, gesturing to a shadowed alleyway up ahead.

We entered the alley laughing, but I sobered immediately. I sniffed the air surreptitiously and became sure of my assumptions. Vampires. And they were close. Next to me, David had stopped laughing, but was still at ease. He had no idea. My immediate instinct was to protect him. From whom though, I was still uncertain of.

I stopped walking abruptly as I heard faint footsteps that would have been undetectable to me a century earlier. David was about to question me, but I silenced him with a quick blur of a hand gesture. Too quick.

David started, obviously shocked at what he had seen, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly in question. At least he was stunned into silence. _Crap! _I had not intended him to find out about us this way. However, this was not the time to worry about that.

We hardly had any warning before they were upon us. Five cloaked men were suddenly in a tight circle around us and David gave a terrified shout next to me. I threw myself in front of him in a protective stance.

The first thing I noticed was that they all had red eyes, in contrast to my golden ones. Since I raised myself from the time I was changed I had never come across red eyed vampires before. Though, by instinct, I knew that red eyes meant human blood drinkers, which was opposite my 'vegetarian' diet. This wasn't good at all.

"Hello, Lucy Fairbanks," the voice nearest me said in a deep tenor. "We've been waiting up for you," he chuckled, followed by several others. The sound made the hair on my arms stand erect. I felt David start shaking behind me, as terrified as he should be, facing these monsters. When I glanced at him though, he had assumed a similar position to mine as if trying to protect _me. _ He didn't realize that he didn't have a chance at saving us. Or perhaps he did realize and was blatantly ignoring that truth.

"What do you want?! Who are you?!" I demanded in my most aggressive voice, growling a bit for a little added gusto. I was careful not to be so loud as to attract passers-by. No one else needed to die tonight.

"We'll explain everything later, little one," another cloaked man teased in a sickeningly sweet voice. Before I could respond, the five rushed David and me, capturing us easily. Although, it took two of the five men to restrain me as we started screaming. For an instant, I caught David's eyes. The terror etched there was so evident, yet the rigidity of his toned body and the hard set of his jaw revealed that he would not go down without a fight.

I flailed with all my strength and managed to kick one man's head hard enough for him to let go of my legs.

"Restrain her!" bellowed the first man. "Get her to the plane! NOW!" Three vampires now held me, and I was now unable to struggle. "Kill the snack," he said half-heartedly, walking away.

"NO!!" I roared, tearing at my captors, growling fiercely. This got their attention. The man who was clearly the leader turned to look at me, and simultaneously held up his hand to stop the vampire who held his teeth bared against David's throat.

The leader looked from me to David curiously, and his expression became amused. He started to snicker.

"Well, I suppose we could bring him with us, if that is your wish," he chortled again, walking straight up to my face. I was being restrained from every angle and my attempts to free my arms were futile. "We wouldn't want to upset our esteemed guest." He was clearly mocking me. His offensive smell of dead blood and rot assaulted me then, making me shudder and become more infuriated.

"Let him go!" I shouted, an inch from his sneering face. I glared at him through narrowed and black eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Luc, see, he obviously," he paused, looking back at a panic stricken David, "knows too much already. He's coming with us or he will die here on the street." His cool voice turned menacing once again. Already knowing my answer, he continued to guide us towards the far end of the alleyway.

As he passed David, he slammed the back of his fist into the side of his head with the force of a sledge hammer.

"NO!" I screamed again, watching as poor, defenseless David slumped down, unconscious, and was picked up like a rag doll.

In an instant, we were running and buildings became blurs past us. I was accustomed to these speeds myself, and I knew that no one would see us. Not that it would matter. No one would be able to save us.

It was times like these when I wished I would just pass out like I would a century ago. In a way, it was good that David would be unconscious for a lot of this. He would be terrified enough as it is, without having to see the horrors firsthand like I did.

In seconds we were in a different part of town, and in minutes, we were being thrust onto a plane that was already readying for takeoff. My fear spiked at that instant, due to the gut feeling that I would never see my home again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been about six hours since our abduction, and David and I were confided to a small room in the back of the plane. The room was windowless, so I couldn't tell where we were or what time it was. It was aggravating. After the fear subsided, the anger had washed over me like a thick, pungent black cloud. I had to clear my head desperately to keep myself from flying off the handle, and breaking every piece of furniture in sight. However, I did relax profusely when I looked at David.

When we were unceremoniously thrown into this little chamber, David had been left still unconscious on the floor. I noticed a long couch on the other side of the room, so I moved him there, pausing momentarily to touch his warm face and dream.

Now as I gazed at his sleeping form, my stomach twisted guiltily from what I put him through. He had to know by now what we were and he must be terrified. He was probably furious at me for putting him in such a dangerous position, and most likely petrified of me too.

In sleep he looked so peaceful, so untroubled, though a large black knot was beginning to form on his right temple. Just to think that I caused him all this trouble. I had given him no choice, and now he was stuck in the middle of this living nightmare. The only comforting thought, however selfish it was, was that if I had reached my end, I'm glad I could spend my last few days with him.

I really didn't know him that well, but I felt such a pull to him; like my center of gravity had shifted to his human form. It wouldn't take much for me to let go of all resistance and love him. To be honest, he reminded me of my husband in many ways. Memories flooded my mind at that moment.

One hundred four years ago, my husband's name was Thomas Fairbanks. We were married for one blissful month, and I was more in love than I could have ever imagined. We had barely finished settling into our new townhouse, that my father purchased for us, when I was attacked.

Our house lay on the outskirts of town, near a quaint brook and small forest. One night in the middle of November, it had gotten dark quickly as I remember, and I had forgotten the laundry that hung on the line.

Thomas worked late nights at the newspaper editorial, and had yet to return. Dinner was almost finished cooking and I knew I could spare a few minutes to get the laundry, so I stepped out back. I started pulling the linens off the line, and they were already laced with fine dew from the coming twilight. I admired the dim, orangey-red sunset that split through the sky to the west. This should become part of my nightly routine, I had thought to myself.

I never heard him approach, but whoever it was had me in a second. He hastily snapped my neck, but did it too quickly. The job wasn't complete. I was still alive. The pain was excruciating, but I couldn't scream. It seemed that everything was paralyzed in my body except for my brain. It registered that I was being dragged through the deep underbrush of the forest away from help, and it registered when something sharp pierced my throat, making the pain from my broken neck inconsequential next to the fire set ablaze in my veins. That was all I could comprehend for days until finally it stopped and I woke up incredibly alone.

It wasn't until I unconsciously attacked an unsuspecting deer did I realize that I was the monster of legends. I considered going back to my husband and family, but the way I acted when the deer came too close, warded me away from that path. I would not be a killer. I ended up raising myself and trusting my morals and good judgment that had fortunately stayed with me through my transformation.

The thing that hurt me the most, though, was lovesickness. My new husband was as good as dead to me because I knew I could never resurface in society. They would have already had my funeral. My life was stolen out from beneath me, at the mere age of twenty, in the most brutal way imaginable.

Though I had always mourned over the loss of my husband, I was slowly staring to feel David fill the Thomas-shaped void in my granite heart. Given the chance, he could make me whole again. That is if he doesn't push me away first. _Good luck with that one…_

David let out a tiny groan and shifted a little on the couch, which brought me back to the present. The bruise on his head was steadily growing and darkening. He needed an ice pack badly.

I hesitated for a moment, knowing that I could help him with that_. But would he want you to?_ The muse whispered. I knew he probably wouldn't want me near him after what he had seen a few hours ago, but his head would hurt so much worse if I didn't help.

I rose from my chair and slowly made my way to his sleeping, angelic form. I kneeled by his head, making no noise as to wake him. Carefully, I reached my arm out and laid my whole hand down across his temple. He shuddered for a moment then laid still. I heard his heartbeat quicken, and chocked it up to the temperature of my skin, but then something happened.

I felt my stomach lurch like I was thrust into a long black hole. Darkness clouded my vision and I felt like I was falling out of control over my body. Then, the darkness changed.

An image flashed before me, unmoving and perfectly clear, of David and I. And we were…_KISSING?! _ We were on that very couch _kissing! _He was leaning over me, holding my waist, as my hands moved through his gorgeous auburn hair. Where did that desire come from? Was it my own? I was so startled that I threw myself backwards out of the vision and landed in an unceremonious heap on the floor.

I was back in the cabin of this little plane, breathing erratically, and staring in alarm at David. In my haste, I had removed my hand from his wound, and he was starting to stir.

Whatever just happened to me would have to be placed on the back burner because at that moment, David's lustrous eyes opened.


End file.
